Three unlikely love stories
by Republic-of-Yolossia
Summary: When three couples- each with a story and a few hours to share it in- meet by chance, they discover how much they have in common, and how hard love must work to be accepted in society and family. Chuliech, hunbel, robul, au
1. Chance meeting

**Yes, I know, another story. Oh well. Anyway, this one will be around eight chapters long, so nowhere near as long as my others ones.**

**Now, this story is for Ayumi Kudou, as this story is her idea in the first place and I sincerely hope I do it justice!**

**On to human names:**

**Elise- Liechtenstein**

**Alin- Romania**

**Tsvetan- Bulgaria**

**Emma- Belgium**

...

'Are we on the right platform?' Yao looked around the station nervously, 'maybe we should double check on that map over there.'

It was a busy Saturday morning and the station was filled with people on day trips, holidays or just going to work. A muffled announcement blared over the tannoy system, children shouted, groups of friends took photographs together and pigeons fed on rubbish on the floor. All around him, Yao could hear ticket machines, the wheels of suitcases squeaking on the floor, running footsteps and whistles blowing as trains pulled out of the station. The sunlight spilled in through the roof and windows, warming everyone present. Yao caught the smell of burgers and chips, and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

'Oh don't be so nervous,' Elise giggled, 'you've already double checked anyway,' she frowned slightly, glancing up at her partner, 'and I thought you'd done this journey before.'

'Well, yes, but,' Yao glanced away, then sighed, 'it's been years since I've seen my siblings and I'm not sure if I can still find my house.'

'You have you sister's number, yes?' Elise sighed, 'if we get lost she can give us directions.'

'True,' Yao smiled and picked up his shoulder bag, which was leaning against his leg, 'still, best get on the train now, huh? Don't want to get shitty seats.'

'Right, I'd like to get one with the little tables in between them, if that's okay,'

'Of course!' Yao began walking to the train waiting snugly in the platform for them, but Elise lingered, glancing at Yao nervously. It did not go unnoticed.

'What's wrong?' Yao asked, jogging back to her.

'Oh nothing much…' replied Elise.

'Come on, something's bothering you,' Yao gave a warm smile, stroking her cheek with his hand, 'you can tell me anything, you know?'

'I know,' said Elise, 'I'm just… what if your family don't like me?'

'They'll love you!' exclaimed Yao, 'who wouldn't? Well, maybe my parents, but they're out of town at this moment, so you won't have to worry about them!'

'Which is why we're visiting now?' finished Elise, 'so we'll only run into your brothers and sister?'

'Yup, pretty much,' Yao grinned and took her hand, 'they're going to adore you; I just know it.'

'Thank you,' Elise gave a warm smile and allowed Yao to pull her towards the train.

'It was nice of your step-brother to give us a lift,' Yao commented as they climbed into a carriage.

'Yes, even though we could've walked here just fine,' added Elise as they shuffled up the aisle, picked their seats and stuffed their bags into the overhead compartment, 'he really needs to work on giving us space, especially now we're in a serious relationship.'

'It could be worse,' Yao shrugged, 'he could've seen us onto the train itself and picked out our seat, and at least he's taken the child locks off his car.'

Elise chuckled, 'he just worries about me, well, about us.'

'Pretty sure he doesn't worry about me,' muttered Yao, 'would you like the window seat?' he added, louder. He stood next to a set of four seats facing each other with a little table in the middle. Across the aisle from them were an identical set of seats.

'Yes please,' Elise shuffled into her seat and Yao plopped down next to her.

'I'm a little nervous,' Yao admitted, fiddling with his hands and tightening his ponytail.

'Don't be,' Elise gave a reassuring smile, 'you're going to see your family and they love and support you. It'll be fun to meet them finally.'

'You'll fit right in,' Yao's smile suddenly fell, 'well, I guess I should mention they're all a bit loud and odd. I apologise in advance if you find them offending.'

'I highly doubt that,' replied Elise, 'if they're half as lovely as you then they must be some of the nicest people on the planet.'

'Aw, you're making me blush,' Yao grinned, 'still, I'm sure it'll be a pleasant few days in their company, hopefully…'

…

'I can't believe we've done it,' Tsvetan grinned breathlessly, squeezing Alin's hand, 'we're… free.' He looked up at the large digital clock, 10:28; they were just in time.

'Finally got our own place,' Alin ducked past a large crowd of people milling about on the platform and darted towards the train, dragging Tsvetan with him, 'this is so exciting!' Tsvetan nodded in agreement, adjusting the bag on his back as they climbed into the train. They scanned the carriage, looking for spare seats, and pushed past other passengers as they put luggage away and got settled into their seats. Alin grimaced from the small space and crowd, letting go of Tsvetan's hand, just in case anyone was watching them. The last thing he wanted people doing was realising they were a couple and making a commotion. Tsvetan frowned, but didn't comment on it.

'Hey,' Alin placed his hand on the back of a chair and smiled hopefully at the couple sitting opposite them, 'are these seats taken?'

'No, go ahead,' replied the little girl.

'Thanks,' Alin threw his own bag into the overhead compartment and took the window seat, Tsvetan following suit.

'Never been on a train before,' he commented, 'pretty excited about it.'

'That's nice,' replied the girl, 'I hope you find it enjoyable.'

'Me too,' Tsvetan grinned, looking around.

'Want to swap then?' asked Alin, 'so you can see out the window?'

'Nah I'm good,' Tsvetan snuggled further into his seat.

The final whistle blew and Tsvetan grinned, doing a little dance in his seat as the doors closed around them.

…

Elizabeta shook with anticipation and worry as she ran, hand in hand with her girlfriend, Emma, along the platform. The door to the train were shut and the final whistle was blowing. The pair, dragging suitcases and bags with them, darted over to the carriage and Elizabeta punched the button to open the doors. The train was moving now and, as the doors opened slowly, she threw their luggage into the carriage and climbed on, turning around and holding out her hand to Emma. The little brunette took it and jumped onto the moving train, falling into Elizabeta's arms.

The two stared at each other in silent ecstasy and numb disbelief for a few moments, teal eyes lost in green, then they broke apart, collecting their luggage off the floor and moving into the main area of the compartment, where everyone was seated.

'…Cause true love lasts forever,' Emma sang, 'and now we're back together…'

'Shh,' Elizabeta burst into a fit of giggles as they moved down the aisle.

'-I'm glad I crashed the wedding!' Emma finished, sticking her tongue out.

'Close call,' Elizabeta commented, falling into a seat the other side of the aisle to three men and a young woman, 'almost got left behind.'

'Wouldn't have happened if _someone_ hadn't stopped to change,' Emma gave a mock glare at Elizabeta, then wrapped her arm around the other woman's shoulders.

'I can't go walking around in a big-ass dress, Em,' Elizabeta whined, 'and you changed too!'

'You have a point, Eli,' Emma sighed, then gave another grin, 'still can't believe we did this,' she squealed.

'Are you sure your brother won't mind letting us stay for a few weeks?' Eli asked nervously, 'he's never seemed the sociable type and what if I annoy him?'

'You won't,' Emma assured her, 'he likes you, more so than my old boyfriends. And all this shit was his idea.'

'Really?' Elizabeta's eyebrows shot up, 'well I didn't know that.'

'He cares about us deep down,' Emma shrugged, 'and he doesn't want either of us to be sad, so don't worry about annoying him.'

'Ah good,' Eli stared out of the window for a few moments, 'I'll have to write to Roderich too, to explain everything.'

'It's only fair,' Emma agreed, 'I hope he won't take it too personally.'

'I doubt that,' Eli replied, 'he's an understanding friend.'

'Mmm, hmm,'

…

Elise observed the couple opposite them in interest. Yes, they were definitely a couple, there was no doubt about that, no matter how much the man with light brown hair acted like they weren't. He stared vacantly out of the window, drumming his fingers on the table between them, chin resting on the other hand. Sometimes, the other man would try to rest his hand on his companion's, only to have it lightly slapped away, along with a harsh, frightened glare.

'If you want to hold hands,' Elise spoke up, 'then that's perfectly fine. Yao and I don't care.'

The other man, the one with dark hair and green eyes, smiled brightly at her, and entwined his fingers with his partners. The other man glanced about nervously, to see if anyone else was looking, but made no move to stop him. Elise also took Yao's hand, just in case the other couple felt like they stood out. Yao glanced at her curiously, then gave a small smile.

'So where are you headed?' she asked the couple politely, trying to strike up a conversation.

'Huh? Oh, to our new flat,' replied the dark haired man, 'we're moving across town. I'm Tsvetan Borisov, by the way, and this is Alin Radacanu.'

'Nice to meet you,' Elise gave a nod, 'I'm Elise Biedermann-Zwingli, and this is Yao Wang.'

'Nice to meet you too,' replied Alin, finally joining the conversation, 'so are you on holiday then?'

'Nope,' Yao answered, 'visiting family.'

'Ah, family,' Alin looked away, seemingly lost in bad thoughts.

'Well,' Tsvetan hurriedly changed the conversation, 'so does this train serve food?'

'Don't think so,' Elise frowned.

'But we've got hours to go,' Tsvetan whined, pouting.

'Chill out,' growled Alin, 'I got snacks.'

…

'Say, Em,' Elizabeta squinted, looking at one of the other passengers, 'does that guy look familiar to you?'

'The shifty-looking one with the black hair?' Emma asked.

'No, the other one,' Eli pointed discretely, 'long hair and some silly little elf hat.'

Emma glanced at the man in questions and frowned, 'he kinda does. Did I used to go out with him?'

'Don't think so.'

'Shame…'

'Hey,' Eli playfully slapped Emma's upper arm, 'you're taken now.'

'I know,' Emma grinned and kissed Eli's cheek. Eli threw one last look at the stranger opposite her, and her face darkened.

'Oh, it's_ him_,' she growled.

'Who?'

'Alin,' Eli explained, 'from my old school. We used to beat the living shit out of each other as kids.'

'Not another childhood enemy,' Emma whined, 'it's bad enough you fought with Gilbert, now there's another-'

'Damn men calling me weak all the time,' mumbled Eli, 'so I hit them. Dunno, guess I'm too rough and bad tempered to be around guys. Maybe I'm better off dating girls after all,' she joked.

'Beats dating blokes,' Emma snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

'Yeah,' Eli agreed, 'oh, gotta pee. See ya in a min.'

'Kay,' Emma stood up to let Eli pass, but at the same time Alin stood up.

'-Look, I'll get the food out now and you just take stuff when you like, okay?' he said to Tsvetan, 'honestly, you're so fussy-_ohshitwhatareyoudoinghere?_' he almost ran into Eli, and his face twisted into a snarl.

'Good to see you too,' Eli glared, 'I notice you're just as unsightly as ever. Now let me pass.'

'No, you scary man-lady,' Alin replied, taking his bag out of the luggage compartment and opening it, 'you'll have to wait.'

'Oh don't be so petty,' Eli tried to push past him, but he held firm.

'Piss off,' he whined, 'I'm still mad at you!'

'For stuff that happened in elementary school?' Emma raised an eyebrow, 'you must've been total dicks to each other.'

'I never did anything!' cried Elizabeta, batting her eyelids innocently.

'You spread rumours about me!' Alin exclaimed, 'you told everyone my eyes were a weird colour because I was possessed by a demon!'

'You told everyone I was really a man!' Eli shot back.

'I swear if you both don't shut up I will fuck some shit up!' cried Tsvetan, standing up, 'people are staring! Alin, just be the bigger man and move!'

'Fine,' Alin rolled his eyes, sitting back down.

'Surely your siblings can't be as loud and annoying as these guys,' Elise muttered to Yao, who stifled a chuckle.

'You'd be surprised,' he whispered back.

…

There was half an hour of awkward silence in the carriage. Elise tried to break it a few times, but the atmosphere murdered any attempts at conversation. Tsvetan dozed off, head resting on Alin's shoulder, and Alin watched over his partner protectively, as if he expected someone to come and take the sleeping man away at any given moment. Emma plaited a small lock of Eli's hair absent-mindedly and Eli flicked through a magazine she found. Upon further inspection, Elise noticed that the two women were heavily made up, as if they'd come back from an important event, but why the shirts and old t-shirts, then? Yao exchanged a couple of texts with a friend then groaned, leaning back in his seat.

Suddenly, the train began to slow down, and soon came to a halt. Elise looked out of the window in confusion, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, just the railroad and the backs of houses beyond that.

'Huh? Why have we stopped?' she asked, looking around.

Yao just shrugged but Alin spoke up, 'not sure,' he began, 'hey, Tsve,' he shook his partner awake, 'we've stopped moving.'

'Oh?' Tsvetan yawned and sat up, 'we're there already? That was quicker than expected…'

'We're not at a station though,' Alin glanced out the window, 'hey,' he nudged Tsvetan, 'go see what's wrong.'

Tsvetan frowned, but stood up, 'fine,' he sighed, 'need to stretch my legs anyway...'

A few other people were on their feet now, and Tsvetan pushed past them, disappearing out of sight. A few minutes later, he returned looking slightly disgruntled.

'Signal failure or something,' he explained, still standing, 'we could be here for hours.'

'Oh come on!' Alin groaned, 'we really could do without this shit!'

'Oh shush,' Eli rolled her eyes, 'it's not that bad.'

'That's easy for you to say!' Alin wrinkled his nose, 'you're not the one moving into a new flat!'

'Well,' Eli glanced away, 'I kind of am.'

'We're moving in with my brother,' Emma clarified.

'I bet he'll be worrying if you're not there on time,' Tsvetan stared at Emma and Eli with a newfound connection.

'Eventually,' Emma shrugged, 'I never gave him a set time of arrival.'

'But I gave my siblings a set time of arrival,' Yao whined, resting his head on the table, 'and this means one less day of being with them.'

'Not seen them in a while then?' asked Alin.

'Not since I was in college,' Yao sighed, 'parents… kinda banned me from seeing them.'

'That's not very nice,' Emma sniffed.

'I know what you mean,' Alin gave a sad smile.

'I see,' Yao thought for a moment, 'my parents are away for a few days so they invited me back. It'll be nice for them to finally meet Elise,' he beamed at his girlfriend proudly.

'So how did you two meet?' asked Eli, 'was it romantic? Do tell!'

'Only if you tell us about you and your girlfriend,' Elise replied, 'I wanna hear your story; miss, if you don't mind.'

'Ah,' Emma grinned, 'now _that's_ a story.'

'What about you two?' Yao asked Alin and Tsvetan, 'got an interesting anecdote for us?'

'Um,' Alin looked uneasy, 'well, it's not really something that we'd like to talk about, especially with strangers.'

'_We're_ not really strangers,' Eli reminded him.

'Unfortunately,' Alin's lip curled into a snarl.

'Well, maybe if we hear your stories first, we might feel better about telling ours,' suggested Tsvetan.

'Of course,' Elise smiled warmly, 'we don't want you guys to feel uncomfortable.'

'Thank you,' Tsvetan gave a nod.

'So,' began Emma, 'ladies first?'

'Go right ahead,' replied Yao.

'Excellent,' Emma leaned further towards them, hand resting on Eli's, 'now shut up and listen good, for I'll only be saying this once…'

…

**Can't believe I've already done the first chapter. Sorry if it seems too fast paced and rushed, and please comment on anything I need to work on as feedback's always appreciated.**

**So yes, the three main pairings in this are ChuLiech, HunBel and RoBul, and it's those pairings that will be explored in this fic. I don't think there are any side pairings to mention… though there will be appearances from other characters.**

**So anyway, please leave feedback. And I should mention that updates of, well, everything will be slow as I have school starting again tomorrow (kill me) and then my exams start (do it).**


	2. Emma's story

_Emma's story_

…

'Can I copy the homework off of one of you?' Feliks glanced hopefully between his friends, Eli and Emma, nervously tucking a lock of blond hair behind his ear. Emma sighed and handed him a notebook whilst Eli tightened her ponytail. The three of them were sat at a bench in their school playground, waiting for the bell that would signal the start of school, and, despite the early hour, it was warm and sunny.

'Busy last night?' asked Emma, glaring at Feliks, 'you never answered my calls either.'

'Felt a bit ill so I watched TV instead,' Feliks shrugged. It was a peaceful summer morning and there were few people around, except for a few students sitting quietly in the shade reading, and the football club, running about on the stretch of grass nearby.

'Hey Eliza!' called one of the boys, running towards them, 'we're a man down!'

'Good for you, Gil,' Elizabeta called back.

'Come on!' Gilbert whined, hopping impatiently from foot to foot, 'we need you to even up the numbers!'

'Don't feel like it,' Eli flattened her skirt, smiling smugly.

'I know you're worried I will totally defeat a little weakling like you,' continued Gilbert, 'but if you don't try you'll never know.'

'We all know I'm the superior sportsman,' Eli chuckled.

'Prove it,'

'Go on,' Feliks egged on, 'show that prick who's boss!'

'If you say so…' Eli rolled her eyes dramatically, hauling herself up and jogging to join Gilbert. She flicked her ponytail in his face as she raced past him, laughing loudly at his infuriated reaction.

Emma watched her go taking in the way her hair swished as she ran, her sparkling green eyes and the sound of her voice. Suddenly, she felt someone move next to her and Emma turned her head, coming face to face with Feliks.

'What?' she demanded, jumping slightly.

'Here's your book,' Feliks handed her the notebook, not taking her eyes off of her. He was frowning slightly, as if he wanted to say more.

'Thanks,' Emma took the notebook, staring at Feliks wearily, 'anything else?'

'Yes, actually,' Feliks looked at his hand, swatting at a fly that landed on his jumper, 'when are you going to tell Eli you like her?'

'What?' Emma blinked in surprise, 'you sure you're feeling alright?'

'Perfectly sure,' Feliks frowned in annoyance, 'come on,' he added slyly, 'I've seen the way you look at her.'

'Don't know what you're talking about,' Emma folded her arms and pouted.

'Yes you do!'

'Nope,'

Feliks sighed, 'come on. You're my friend and I want you to be happy.'

'And if I say anything to Eli she'll hate me and I'll be unhappy forever!' Emma's eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth.

'So you _do_ like her,' Feliks grinned evilly, 'look, she won't hate you! Even if she said no she'd still be your friend. Eli's cool like that.'

'You think?' Emma sighed, 'still, it's too risky!'

'I guess,' Feliks sighed, 'maybe you should wait until you're older. People might be more understanding then. Who knows, maybe she'll like you back!'

'Possibly,' Emma gave a small smile.

'Eliza! Stop doing cartwheels; I can see your knickers!'

'Don't be such a baby, Gilbert!'

…

'So you liked her since you were…?' asked Elise.

'Eleven,' Emma grinned. Eli listened closely to her girlfriend's account. Even she hadn't heard the full story from Emma's perspective. They'd only been together a few hours and there was a lot to be explained.

'That's a pretty long time,' Tsvetan's eyebrows shot up, 'and you had no idea, Eli?'

'Eli?' Alin wrinkled his nose at the nickname.

'None whatsoever,' Elizabeta shook her head, looking slightly stunned.

'The signs were probably there,' Yao commented, 'maybe you didn't notice them.'

'Possibly…' Elizabeta turned to Emma expectantly, who sighed and opened her mouth once more.

…

'Oy, here's an idea,' Emma shouted through the headset whilst Elizabeta tapped at the keyboard, shooting at virtual zombies, 'how about _you_ go in the kitchen and make _me_ a sandwich. And while you're at it, _you _can suck _my_ dick!'

Elizabeta laughed at that, launching a grenade, 'that'll show 'em,' she cried.

'So vulgar,' Feliks rolled his eyes as he tried on one of Elizabeta's hats, checked his reflection in the mirror before discarding it and delving deeper into her wardrobe. The trio, now thirteen, were gathered in Elizabeta's room talking, the girls playing computer games whilst Feliks searched Eli's room for any clothes that 'look chic and stylish on any gender'. This was how they spent most of their spare time: at each other's houses. Elizabeta's family were pretty wealthy, so her place was the most popular, since her room was large and full of interesting items.

'Shush you!' Elizabeta growled, punching at keys to get her character to move. Feliks just chuckled and moved onto the shelves, which contained books and a few ornaments. No interesting clothes here, but Feliks still nosed about. Apparently, the three friends were so close the term 'privacy' no longer had meaning.

'Hey what's this?' Feliks pulled a heavy book off the shelf and leafed through it, 'fairy tales?'

'Undead two o'clock!' cried Emma before turning around and look at Feliks, 'hey it's some old kid's book.'

'Oh, must be my fairytales one,' said Elizabeta distractedly, 'had it since I was little.'

'Ooh,' Feliks looked at the book in interest and sat on the bed, starting to read, 'I haven't read these in years!' They continued like that for half an hour or so before Elizabeta grew bored and shut the computer down, hauling herself up and flopping down on the bed next to Feliks, Emma following.

'So which one you readin'?' asked Emma.

'Dunno,' mumbled Feliks, 'something about a princess.'

'Well that narrows it down,' groaned Elizabeta.

'I'd like to be a princess,' Emma sighed, 'but a sassy one who fights and wears pretty dresses but still kicks ass! Hey, maybe when I'm older I can write a princess like that. Maybe she'll fall in love with another princess!'

'Really?' asked Eli, 'that would be pretty cool! So would you like to marry a prince or a princess in real life?' Eli glanced at her friend curiously, who blushed under her gaze.

'Um, a prince,' she mumbled, looking away. Feliks opened his mouth to object, but Emma discretely kicked him, 'and you?' she asked.

'Prince,' Elizabeta stared at the ceiling sullenly.

…

'Guys!' hissed Feliks, plopping himself down next to his friends, 'I just heard this totally amazing piece of gossip! You have to hear it!' the three of them were slouched on school desks before school, now aged sixteen.

'_Have_ to?' Elizabeta raised an eyebrow, 'you know I don't care for that crap.'

'Yes, but this concerns_ Emma_,' Feliks wiggled his eyebrows, grinning evilly at his friend.

'Oh yeah?' Eva grinned back.

'Yeah! Apparently that Antonio guy wants to ask you to go to the school dance with him! What do you say?'

'Erm,' Emma tried to picture Antonio in her mind. He was a good-looking, if slightly goofy, Spanish boy the same age as them. With his charm and looks, he could have been one of the most popular kids in school- and was, to some extent- but he preferred joking around with his two best friends, Francis and Gilbert, and keeping to himself.

'What will you say?' asked Elizabeta excitedly.

'I don't know,' Emma thought about it for a moment. She would never get anywhere with Elizabeta, and for the past years she'd tried to shrug of the feelings she had, but had gotten nowhere. She wasn't opposed to dating boys, so maybe going to the dance with Toni was just the thing she needed to get over Elizabeta. Besides, Antonio was lovely, and really not bad to look at, and they had a fair bit in common. Maybe they could become a couple and she could just forget all about her crush. 'Okay,' Emma grinned, 'if he asks me- _if_, since you're not the most reliable source, Feliks- I'll say yes!'

'Oh my gosh!' Feliks let out a little squeal, not particularly caring who heard, 'I'm not surprised, I mean look at him! I would totally say yes if he asked me out, if I was into guys, I mean.'

'Great,' Elizabeta rolled her eyes. Just then, the trio of friends in question entered the room, hovering by the door as Francis whispered something to a shaking Antonio, who nodded and grinned nervously, blushing. Gilbert stood beside them, scanning the class, presumably for Emma. When he spied her, Gilbert shot a glare at Elizabeta before nudging Antonio and pushing him towards the three friends.

'Here he comes,' Feliks elbowed Emma before getting up and strolling over to the other side of the classroom, dragging Elizabeta with him, presumably to give the pair privacy, but probably also because he wasn't too fond of crowds. Antonio approached her alone, Francis and Gilbert skulking off to join Emma's own friends, eagle eyes on the pair the whole time, whispering to each other. Francis and Feliks exchanged greetings whilst Eli and Gilbert sized each other up.

'U-um, hi,' Antonio scratched the back of his head, 'how are you?'

'Not to bad,' Emma smiled sweetly, 'and yourself?'

'…okay, I guess.'

'Is there anything you need?' Emma decided to pretend to not know what was going on.

'Well, yes, actually,' Antonio was blushing madly now, 'I was wondering if you had a date for Saturday night. If you don't then that's fine…' he was sweating slightly now and Emma wondered why. Hadn't he asked anyone out before?

'I'd love to,' her lips stretched into what she hoped was a convincing smile.

'Really?' Antonio's grin grew wider, 'wow that's great! Erm, see you at the dance then. I look forward to it already!'

'Me too...'

…

The school hall was packed with sixteen year olds dancing and chatting with friends, eating from the buffet or standing holding plastic cups full of juice or fizzy drink. Everyone looked stunning in dresses and suits. Several boys pulled at their collars awkwardly whilst some of the braver girls who turned up in heels were joking about how bad a decision that was to their friends whilst searching for a chair where they could sit and take the cursed things off. A group of friends posed for a photograph whilst others nodded along to the music blaring from the speakers.

Emma glanced at her older brother, Tim, as he sat on the stage in a swivel chair, playing song after song for the crowd on his DJ equipment. Though he was a few years older than everyone here, he'd been allowed in on the grounds that there were few teachers who listened to up-to-date music, and even fewer who would know how to play it on the speakers. Tim had jumped at the chance to show off his musical skills, plus it would give him the opportunity to keep an eye on his little sister, and her date, who'd been deemed 'untrustworthy' by the young man for some reason.

Said date danced with Emma now, smiling warmly and holding her hands as they swayed to the music, laughing and joking about. His outfit seemed to be a balance between smart and casual, with his red shirt and black tie loose, showing a slight amount of chest. He's turned up in a hat and sunglasses, with his hair slicked back looking suave and mysterious, apparently asking his friends to help him dress. But a few techno songs and five glasses of sugary orange juice later his blazer was undone and the sunglasses missing, the kid dancing enthusiastically and singing along, much to Emma's amusement.

Emma herself wore a light blue cocktail dress and sandals with a slight heel on them. Her hair was straightened and she'd left her ribbon at home, instead opting for a sparkling hair band to go with her necklace. Antonio said she was beautiful, and it was that which cause her immense guilt as she looked past him at Elizabeta, clad in a dark green, long dress that twirled and span as she danced with Feliks.

Feliks too, was immaculate. The three of them had helped each other get dressed, as always when it came to parties, and the young boy was dressed in pink and back, maintaining the steady balance between masculine and feminine that made up his character.

He and Elizabeta had decided to go to the dance together, so neither of them would be alone, or dancing with strangers. Feliks had also told Emma he was doing it so no one would try to steal Eli from her, despite the girl's denial of feelings. Secretly, she was glad of it, no matter what she'd told herself, especially since Gilbert was hovering near Eli, glancing hopefully and longingly at the girl. Emma glared at him, suddenly feeling protective over her friend. Yes, that was it: she was protective of her friend, not jealous at all. Nope, not one bit.

Okay, maybe a little…

Emma sighed, wondering how long she could keep this whole act up for.

…

'What, so you just dated some other boy instead?' asked Tsvetan.

'More or less,' Emma shrugged, 'but only for about two months or so. I just couldn't keep lying to Antonio; he was so sweet, and deserved someone who liked him back.'

'Yeah, but that was when you were sixteen,' Alin wrinkled his nose, 'and we're still no closer to finding out how you got together. Hurry it up will you!'

'Fine,' Elizabeta rolled her eyes, 'maybe I should take it from here.'

'Good idea,' Emma beamed.

'Thanks,' replied Eli, 'now listen up, this part's good…'

…

**Yes, I know. This was well overdue. I hope to update more stories over the weekend, if all goes to plan (only one to stand by me and voice of an angel are in the works). I can't wait until I have more time to write these…**

**Still, please leave feedback!**


	3. Elizabeta's story

_Elizabeta's story_

…

'Don't you see, Elizabeta?' stressed the girl's father, 'this marriage could be the best thing to happen to the business! Just imagine it for a moment, the Hédervárys and the Edelsteins, two rival companies, joined together in union as one great industry!'

'Can't you just draw up a contract or something?' Elizabeta glared sullenly at her father, slumped on a plush, floral couch in the living room of their large house. Mr. Héderváry had just told his daughter of his intentions for her to marry Roderich Edelstein, the son of one of his business rivals, and it had not gone down well.

'But this is more permanent!' her father explained, 'this way the two companies won't fall apart, and your child or children can just inherit it after you!'

'Eww!' Elizabeta put her hands over her stomach, 'but I don't want to have children! Or, at least I don't want to give birth.'

Her father sighed, 'this is not about what you want; it is about your duty!'

'It's the twenty-first century,' Elizabeta rolled her eyes, 'parents don't get a say in their kids' marriages anymore. And I've told you a thousand times: I'm a le-'

'Don't say that word in my presence,' snapped her father.

'Lesbia-'

'Silence!' Mr Héderváry ran his fingers through his greying hair, 'how many times have your mother and I told you not to mention that shameful little secret? We're prepared to put up with it, but you have to meet us halfway by marrying this man! And he must never find out you're a… a, well…'

'Lesbian?'

'Stop saying that word!'

'You know what that word actually means?' Elizabeta arched an eyebrow, 'it means I like girls only. So please stop trying to marry me off. Besides, if you're that desperate, why don't you try to find me a nice wife? We could adopt or use fertility treatments so there'll still be kids to take over your business-'

'Enough!' shouted her father, 'do you even hear yourself? I have a reputation to uphold; I can't let people know my only daughter's a… you know-'

'Lesbian?'

'Shut up!' Elizabeta's father was on his feet now, 'get out of my sight!'

Elizabeta sighed, hauling herself up and sauntering out of the room. The moment the door was shut, she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands as she ran up the stairs and into her room. Slamming the door as a final act of defiance, she threw herself on her bed and picked up her mobile phone, punching in the numbers of her best friend.

'Come on,' she hissed, 'pick up.'

'Hello?' came Emma's voice on the other end.

'Em! You have to hear this!' cried Elizabeta, 'daddy's making me go through an arranged marriage!'

There was a long silence.

'Em?' Elizabeta repeated.

'In this day and age?' the girl finally replied.

'Apparently,' Elizabeta groaned, 'it's just so unfair!'

'What are you going to do?'

Elizabeta sighed, 'I have no idea. Go through with it, I guess.'

'What? You're crazy!'

'I don't really have a choice, do I?'

'Of course you do!' exclaimed Emma, 'I've always admired how you never let anyone tell you what to do; why would you let your parents boss you about like that?'

'Because there's a difference between not taking shit from Gilbert or those little fuckers he hangs out with and disrespecting my parents' wishes.'

'Sounds more like they're disrespecting yours,' Emma commented.

'Yes, but Roderich- the guy they set me up with, you remember Roderich Edelstein?'

'Met him at one of your parties,' Emma replied.

'Well, Roddy's an okay guy,' Elizabeta shrugged, 'I guess if I was gonna be indifferent to someone for the rest of my life then I'd want it to be him.'

'You're serious about this, aren't you?' Elizabeta could almost see Emma's disappointed expression through the phone. She wished she could tell her friend the main reason her parents were pushing her for this marriage, but after her coming out hadn't gone down too well with her mother and father, Eliza was afraid of losing the affections of anyone else in her life. Even Feliks and Emma were kept in the dark about their friend's preferences.

'Deadly,' she gave a determined nod, though she could feel her stomach sinking.

…

'That's horrible!' gasped Elise.

'I know,' Elizabeta sighed, running her fingers through her hair, 'and it only got worse.'

…

'At least we have time to get to know each other,' Roderich broke the uncomfortable silence between them, wiping dust off his knee. The pair were sitting in Roderich's garden on an ornate iron and wooden bench surrounded by the first flowers of the year. They were both dressed smartly, Elizabeta in a green blouse with black trousers while Roderich wore a slightly ruffled shirt and jacket.

'I guess,' Elizabeta sighed, 'yeah, three months isn't really long though…'

'Considering our parents, I believe it's rather generous,' Roderich chuckled and even Elizabeta smiled at that.

'You have a point there,' she paused for a moment, 'so you're okay with this?'

'Well,' Roderich considered for a moment, 'I knew this day would come, and at least you're a good friend. We may have our ups and downs, but there are plenty of people who are worse than either of us.'

'Good point. Sure, we have no romantic feelings for each other, but at least we're friends not strangers.'

'So you have no romantic feelings whatsoever?' Roderich raised an eyebrow.

'No, do you?'

'Course not,' Roderich looked away.

…

'So who's your plus one?' Elizabeta looked down at the guest list, lying back on the sofa and crossing her legs. Across from her, Emma flicked through wedding magazines half-heartedly on her own sofa. Next to them, Roderich and Feliks were sprawled, helping out with the wedding plans as best they could, though Feliks was the only one of the four showing any genuine enthusiasm. Wedding dresses, wedding magazines, wedding plans, it was getting a bit too much for Elizabeta, all this talk of weddings. She was starting to hate the sound of the word, the drone of the word. 'Wedding' was starting to sound more and more like 'prison' to her each time someone uttered it, not that Elizabeta would let it stop her from getting on with things.

'What about that young man you were with a few weeks ago?' Elizabeta suggested.

'Who? Lovino?' Emma shrugged, 'broke up.'

'Again?'

'You don't have to say it like that,' Emma pouted, 'we weren't right for each other, okay? So put me as single on your little list there.'

'There's still time…' Eliza commented as she scribbled down in her notebook. Emma's eyes widened a fraction, and she held her breath- just for a moment- over that last remark. Elizabeta, however, noticed none of this.

'Em and I went dress shopping today,' Elizabeta told Roderich.

'Oh really?' Roderich gave a small smile, 'I hope you found one you liked.'

'Didn't,' Eliza pouted, 'none of them suited me.'

'You looked beautiful in all of them!' Feliks rolled his eyes, 'there was this one particular-'

'No, no,' Roderich held up his hand, 'please don't give away any details. It's bad luck, you know?'

'I think there has already been a fair amount of bad luck for us,' Elizabeta mumbled, 'but,' she added louder, 'I just don't feel comfortable in those kinds of dresses. I'd rather stride down the aisle in a tux. Hey, maybe we could have a cross-dressing wedding? You know, to challenge the boundaries of gender and what have you?'

'Interesting idea,' Feliks perked up, 'I've always thought those bride's maid's dresses we saw looked comfortable. So free…'

'Our parents would kill us,' Roderich frowned.

'I think they've had enough say in this wedding as it is,' Elizabeta shot back.

'Let's try not to make any trouble for them,' Roderich sank slightly in his chair.

'You're scared of them, aren't you?' Elizabeta raised an eyebrow.

'Of course! Aren't _you_?'

Elizabeta glanced at her friends before sighing, 'well,' she admitted, 'I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of my father, that's for sure. He's the only guy I'm really scared of.'

'I see,' Roderich scratched his chin, trying to think of a new subject, 'what about the music for the occasion? I was thinking about a nice little classical piece for the slow dances.'

'Chopin's your best choice,' Feliks commented.

'You like Chopin?' Roderich stared at the young man in interest.

'Course! He's Polish; I'm Polish,' Feliks shrugged.

Elizabeta soon lost interest in the conversation as the two men poured over sheet music and discussed nocturnes, once more immersing herself in uncertainties and fears.

…

The atmosphere in the hall was social and lively, but cold. Adults greeted one another, boasted and tried to out-do each other with stories of wealth and profit, and some of the younger ones glided across the floor, stealing glances at the sides to make sure they were being watched by envious eyes. The buffet at the side was almost untouched, for fear of people being commented on if they ate too much. Waiters scurried amongst them, providing the guests with champagne and trying to not make their presences known.

It was a splendid gathering, put together by the 'couple's' parents a week or so before the actual wedding. Elizabeta, having finally managed to shrug off an extremely dull uncle she'd never met before, hovered by the buffet, where she spied her cousins, Tino and Eduard.

'Nice to see you showed up,' she smiled warmly as she approached.

'Great to see you too! You look wonderful!' Tino took a step backwards to admire Elizabeta's deep red dress, complete with matching flowers in her hair.

'Thanks,' Eliza nodded at his suit, 'you're not so bad yourself.'

'Cheers,' Tino grinned, 'Berwald picked it out for me.'

'Good job Berwald,' Elizabeta looked around, 'he's not here then?'

'No,' Tino smiled sadly, 'my parents may be cool with whatever I do, but apparently your parents said he wasn't allowed to come. Something about upsetting our relatives of something, and I don't think they were talking about his scary face.'

'Well he's perfectly welcome at our wedding,' Elizabeta told him.

'Thank you. I have to admit he'd probably not like it here anyway,' Tino shrugged, 'not much of a people person, is he?'

'That's the impression I got of him,' Eliza turned to her youngest cousin and nodded a greeting, 'hi Ed. Got anyone you're taking next Tuesday?'

'Maybe,' Eduard took another sip of champagne, 'but that's for you to find out on the day.'

'Shame,' Elizabeta exchanged conversation with the pair for a few minutes more before drifting off and eventually finding herself standing on the balcony outside. In the darkness, she couldn't see the garden of the communal hall below clearly, and the view was just a sea of dark green and grey shadows.

'Not thinking of jumping, are you?' Elizabeta turned around to find Roderich looking at her with genuine concern. She felt a rush of affection for him as she smiled and shook her head; she may never love him romantically, but he would always be a dear friend.

'I'm not _that _desperate,' she told him, 'just needed some air.'

'Good,' Roderich sighed, 'feeling better?'

'A little,' Eliza glanced around, 'is there anything you wanted to see me about?'

'Well, yes, actually,' Roderich fiddled with his tie, 'your friend, Feliks, is apparently annoying some of my relatives.'

'How?' Elizabeta raised an eyebrow, 'he's just sitting in the corner doing the music.'

'That's the problem,' Roderich sighed, 'it's all in Polish and they can't understand it.'

'So?'

'Well,' Roderich glanced around, 'they were expecting something with a bit more… class.'

'_Excuse me_?'

'Their words, not mine,' Roderich quickly explained, 'I don't have a problem with your friend's tastes in music.'

'Then it's not a problem,' Elizabeta sniffed, 'we could have had a professional, if Emma's brother hadn't been banned by my parents from ever coming near me. Apparently they think being pansexual is infectious or some shit like that. If the music's bothering your relations too much, then _you_ sort it out. I'm not gonna stamp all over Feliks' fun.'

'Fair enough,' Roderich nodded, then left. A few minutes later, Emma wandered outside, smiling when she saw Elizabeta.

'Eli,' she began softly, 'hiding, are we?'

'More or less,' Elizabeta chuckled and leaned against the balcony, resting her arms on the cool stone, 'my relatives are really getting on my nerves. Didn't even know I had so many.'

'There's still time,' Emma joined her, looking out into the garden, 'to just drop it all. You could run away, maybe even crash at my place for a few weeks. It'll be fun!'

'I can't do that,' Eliza sighed.

'Yes you can!' Emma squared her jaw, 'c'mon, where's that old little rough Eli who didn't take shit from no one?'

'She grew up…' Elizabeta knew her friend was right; there was no way her childhood self would stand by and let this happen, so why was she doing it now? 'Look, it's only an arranged marriage.'

'No, it's a _forced_ marriage,' Emma corrected, 'there's a difference,' she sighed, patting down her dress, 'look, I care about you, and the fact that you're so unhappy like this makes me miserable. I beg of you, don't go through with this!'

'I can't just-'

'I'm not taking no for an answer!'

'You'll have to,' Eliza looked at her friend in a new light. Emma glared back at her fiercely, close to tears. Almost indistinctively, Eliza found herself drawn, as if in a trance, closer to her friend, closer to her deep, pink, full lips. She didn't even notice that Emma had frozen, didn't notice when the young woman started drawing closer to meet her own lips, eyes fluttering shut, as if she had longed for this moment for years.

'Hey you'll never guess what your _fiancée's_ gone and done now,' growled Feliks, storming onto the balcony, and not noticing his two friends quickly step away from each other, 'he's kicked me off the stereo and started entertaining everyone on the piddly little piano, halfway through my favourite song and all! Roderich more like _Roder-dick_, you get me?' Feliks glanced between the two girls, both looking extremely flushed, and his expression turned to horror, as if he wanted to kick himself.

'Well,' Elizabeta was breathless, heart racing and unable to look Emma in the eye, 'you have been playing music all evening; maybe he wanted a turn.'

'Here, now you have plenty of time to enjoy yourself,' Emma stepped forward and took Feliks' arm, dragging him inside, 'the buffet's nice, though the chocolate cake tastes like crap.'

As her friends disappeared, Elizabeta suddenly felt more alone and trapped than ever. She wondered what the hell had just gone on between her and Emma, and why she was so disappointed they'd been interrupted. For the rest of the night, she stood on the balcony in silence, trying to sort out her thoughts.

…

'Look, Tim, it's a _wedding_; I can't ruin it for her now. It's too late,' Eliza trotted downstairs to find Emma in her hall, hissing at her brother on her mobile.

'What's up?' she greeted cheerily; the two women had made a silent agreement to not mention their near-exchange.

'Got to go,' Emma pressed a button, not waiting for Tim's reply and looked up at her friend innocently, 'oh hey. You're not dressed yet!'

'You and mum still have to do my hair and make up!' Eliza tightened her dressing gown and adjusted the towel holding her wet hair.

'Guess we should get started then,' Emma put her phone in her bag and clapped her hands, 'let's play dress up!'

…

'You look beautiful!' Mrs Héderváry cried as she ran from the room in tears. Elizabeta ignored her, gazing at her own reflection in the mirror.

Elizabeta was unrecognisable. Her tangled, brunette hair was conditioned, straightened and tied up with pins, decorated with jewelled, cherry-pink flowers. It was the same shade of pink that covered her eyelids. There was blusher, eyeliner, lipstick and all manner of things on her face, and it didn't look like her face anymore. Elizabeta gave a small smile, this was the day her freedom would be taken away, but at least she looked stunning.

'You're beautiful, amazing, perfect!' cried Emma, clapping her hands. Eliza turned to face her, and found Emma was crying, biting her lip as if she was holding something back, 'sorry,' she mumbled, 'was that too much?' she wore her pink maid of honour's dress and her hair was also straightened. Emma had gone for a deep red lipstick, instead of Eliza's light pink one.

'No, just, stop crying you're ruining your make up!' Eliza shoved a box of tissues into Emma's hand, who took one and dabbed at her eyes.

'Thanks,' she mumbled.

'Is there something wrong?' Eliza asked.

'No, nothing, just,' Emma sniffed loudly, 'I always get emotional at weddings.'

'No you don't,' Eliza scoffed, 'you just stroll around whispering 'they're having sex later' to everyone you meet.'

'Well, you're special,' Emma took Eliza's hand, biting her lip to stop herself from saying more and looking down.

'You're special too,' Eliza stroked her friend's cheek, 'c'mon, dress time for the bride!'

…

Eliza held her head high as she glided gracefully along the aisle in her long, white dress, holding a bouquet tightly in her hands. She glanced at Roderich's relatives: his parents, younger brother and cousins, including, unfortunately, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Still, they could probably crack a few jokes at the reception and have a bit of a laugh. On her side, were her parents, various aunts and uncles, cousins Tino (along with Berwald and their adopted sons, given a wide birth by most of the family) and Eduard with his date, and Feliks, already in tears and mouthing 'you're beautiful' at her. She grinned in reply, and faced the front.

Roderich smiled nervously at her as she approached. He stood stiffly, wrapped up in a stiff, maroon suit and sweating slightly, dark hair almost hidden under a large top hat.

'You look lovely,' she commented as she reached the alter.

'As do you,' he replied, fixing his glasses before the minister began speaking, the drone of his voice not reaching either of the pair's ears. Eliza glanced back at Emma to see how she was doing. The young woman was smiling brightly, but it looked forced and false.

Elizabeta found herself distracted by many things during her wedding, such as the way the light fell through the stained-glass windows, the flicker of the candles, a small child- Roderich's little brother Franz, who was just as bored as she was- doodling in a small notebook in his seat, Roderich's friend and Emma's ex, Antonio, best man, rocking backwards and forwards, humming under his breath, and Emma, fake smile still plastered on her face. There was no excitement or anticipation for either of them here.

Elizabeta prayed for a miracle.

She glanced up at the ceiling and contemplated making a run for it.

Would she even make it outside before she was caught?

Elizabeta was admiring a display of flowers when she heard it.

'STOP! I OBJECT!'

Emma dashed forward, standing between her and Roderich. For a moment, the woman stood there, wide-eyed and panting heavily, as if it just dawned on her what she was doing. Eliza blinked in confusion, waiting for her friend to face her fiancé and, presumably, confess her feelings. She didn't even know Emma liked him that way, as the woman had always acted hostile to him. She must be a really good actress.

But Emma turned to face Elizabeta instead.

'Don't do it,' she cried, 'I… I can't watch you throw your life away like this! I've tried talking you out of it but you wouldn't listen to me, so I'll just be honest with you, like I should've been from the start,' Emma drew herself up to her full height, teal eyes boring fiercely into Elizabeta's emerald ones, 'Elizabeta Héderváry, I love you. I've loved you since we were kids, and that's why you can't marry Roderich, because looking at you two together, forced together and never knowing what love feels like, will be the death of me. You're better than this and you deserve a chance at a proper relationship, not a sham marriage,' she held out her hand, shaking with tears streaming down her face, 'what do you say? Shall we get out of here?'

'Someone get that girl away from my daughter!' Mr Héderváry was on his feet and shouting now. The pair looked around to find the guests sitting, staring at them in disbelief, probably also expecting Emma to say something along those lines to Roderich instead, or just shocked at the general interruption. Some tried to shield their children, others glared at Emma whilst Tino, Eduard and Feliks were grinning from ear to ear, mouthing at her to 'go for it' and 'say yes dammit'. Gilbert was sitting in his seat, mouth wide open.

Elizabeta turned back to Emma, whose brief spell of confidence seemed to be evaporating fast. She glanced in horror at the remarks she was getting, and flinched at the 'boos'.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, turning to leave. But before she could run out of the building, Elizabeta grabbed her wrist and cupped her hand under her chin.

'Don't be,' she whispered, 'I care about you, and I can't believe it took something like this for me to see it. I don't know how deep my feelings go, but… I want to be with you, Ems, I care about you. So, shall we give 'us' a chance?'

'I'd love that,' Emma smirked, and pulled Eliza in for a kiss, just a short, simple one, but full of love and affection. Their friends cheered, whilst the other guests stared in horror. When they broke apart, Emma took Elizabeta's hand and began walking her back down the aisle. Eliza cast one final glance at Roderich, who nodded, beaming, then the young woman let her partner lead her away. Away to freedom.

'Someone stop her!'

A few relatives rushed to their feet to grab at them, and the couple exchanged fearful glances.

But no one touched them.

'Just try to lay a finger on them, I dare you,' Feliks threw himself in front of them, holding his arms out wide. Tino, Berwald, Eduard, Franz, even Gilbert, and a few others joined them, forming a barricade around the two women. With their friend's help and support, the couple made it out of the church safely and, once they said their goodbyes, broke into a run.

…

'Laughing and holding hands,' Elizabeta concluded, 'Emma Baeten and Elizabeta Héderváry stared a new life together.'

'That's so sweet!' Elise sighed, resting her head on her hand.

'It's nice of your friends to help you,' Alin admitted.

'They're a good bunch,' Eliza agreed, 'so, your turn then?' she turned to Yao and Elise, who exchanged shy smiles before Yao nodded.

'I like to think our story is just as interesting, but I'll let you be the judge of that…'

…

**Yay updates! Sorry for the random side pairings added. I hope to make all the future chapters around this length as, well, it's better that way.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far; I'm glad you like this story. So yes, next chapter is chuliech.**

**Sorry guys, but I'm still laughing at Roder-dick man that's the funniest thing I've even come up with why am I so immature?**


End file.
